Jolene
by RikuMewKira
Summary: Sora sits down for a cup of coffee to confront Axel, and save his relationship with Roxas. Set to the lyrics of "Jolene" by Dolly Parton. T for Minor Language


**"Jolene" is a song performed by the fabulous Dolly Parton! I love her and her music so very much. You should listen to some of her work even if you don't like the genre. She's an amazing lady. So of course, this music is hers and I have none of the rights. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Soft blue eyes watched the gray clouds roll over the earth, slowly covering the small town in a white blanket. Tears tried to well again as those blue orbs glanced back to the glass door of the coffee shop. Pale hands wound themselves in a hand-knitted scarf. Gently, the soft wool wiped away the tears that escaped the confinement of bare eyelids. The appendages unraveled from the accessory and raised to brush cinnamon locks away from a child-like face. Again the hands moved, they fell to a silver table top beside a mug.

A gust of wind rushed to freeze the store's inhabitants. Those weak, pale hands gripped the heated ceramic in hopes of preserving the warmth. Emeralds locked with the sapphires beneath spiked brown hair. With ease, that thin neck turned the emeralds to the counter. Flaming locks of auburn danced as the stranger nodded to the server as the stranger ordered. Long, thin legs held the stranger up as they leaned against the coffee stained granite counter. Again those emerald eyes locked with the brunettes. The redhead watched carefully, so focused they nearly didn't hear the barista. It was the brunettes turn to stare as the stranger nodded thanks and picked up the mug.

"Sora?" The stranger had taken long strides, surprising the brunette who had blinked.

Soft spikes bounced as the young man nodded. "You must be Axel," the words tumbled out in a mumble.

"Do you mind if I sit, or is this going to be short?" The man looked down at Sora. His tongue was sharp and his eyes revealing the displeasure Axel felt. Sora couldn't hear as he drifted further and further away from that coffee shop. He stared at Axel's face: the pale skin, the tattoos on those sharp cheekbones, the angles of his face were so... "Why am I even here if you are only gonna stare?"

Sora blinked softly and shook his head thrice gently. "No, I'm sorry. Please sit down. I don't mean to stare it's just..."

"What?"

"Your beauty is beyond compare," Sora's eyes danced across Axel's skin. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over that ivory flesh.

Axel froze, his warm eyes hardening as he watched the younger man. "Listen, I have places I could be. If you are just gonna stare I can give you a photograph."

Sora frowned softly. "He talks about you in his sleep."

Axel sat his mug down almost silently. The world around the two men vanished as the conversation dipped into the reason for their meeting. Axel looked down at the mug's contents, the half drained black coffee swirled. He sighed before trying to reply.

Sora was quick to interrupt, his voice already shaking, "you could have your choice of men, but I could never," a sob slipped through pink lips. "I could never love again. You don't know what he means to me, Axel."

Tears filled Sora's eyes. Eyelids lowered over them and pushed silent tears over the edge. Silvery tears slowly trekked down Sora's round cheeks. They slipped over and around the brunette'a lips before taking a leap of faith into his decaf. More followed as Sora tried to continue speaking. Big, fat tears raced and some smaller ones trickled.

"Okay, Sora, so it doesn't matter what he means to me? Roxas only has emotional ties to you? What about his mother, can't he mean something to Naminè?" Axel's brow furrowed as he took in the weak brunette. Anger was bubbling in his core as he watched the young man hold in noisy sobs.

"Please don't take him away, I cannot compete with you." Sora fought in vain to slow the flow of tears. "I'm begging of you please don't take my man."

Axel sucked in a breathe. This was getting ridiculous. The brunette man before him was crumbling away like an overlooked sugar cookie. He pursed his lips as he tried to think of a way to deal with Sora. Every idea fell flat as he could barely hear himself thinking. So he tried to go over what the idiot had said. "You could never love again? You're only 31, so you still have a whole life ahead of you! What the hell?" Axel tried to keep all his bitter feelings for the jealous brunette to himself.

From beneath a veil of tears, the gentle man spoke submissive words again. "Even though your upset with me, and scolding me again, your voice is soft like summer rain." Sora watched as the man grew angrier. The redhead's head fell foreward to collapse on the wooden tabletop. A soft chuckle emitted from his throat as he tried to smile through the growing hatred. "Your smile is like a breathe of spring, even though you seem enraged."

"Yes, go ahead. Flatter me all you want, but you only prove yourself as a weak and incompetent lover. If you called me from my bed, out into that blizzard, and to this coffee shop to flatter me away from Roxas; let me tell you, it is not working."

Sora tried not to flinch as Axel exploded before him. Glancing at the coffee cup, the brunette held in his breathe as he saw white knuckles holding the blue mug. Surrendering, the brunette stood above a now wide-eyed Axel. "I had to have this take with you; my happiness depends on you, and whatever you decide to do, Axel."

Axel stared at the half-full cup of decaf before him, at all the creamers and sugar packets, and at his own reflection in his mug of coffee. A grimace worked it's way onto his face as he heard the door open and shut, the bell chiming gently. _That damn brunette._ He had sat there sobbing and telling Axel he needed Roxas, that the blonde was his only love. The whole time Sora complimented him and flattered him, even as he growled at the cinnamon haired boy.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

**If you like what you read please review. If you like a song I will gladly write a fic for the song and you! Even if you want to critic the story or if you want me to do this one over.**


End file.
